


The Full Moon

by SnackDragon



Series: After Midnight [1]
Category: K-pop, Mamamoo, Moonbyul - Fandom, moonsun - Fandom, solar - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnackDragon/pseuds/SnackDragon
Summary: Moonsun werewolf/human smut.





	The Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Werewolf/Human smut (if that's not for you, read no further!)
> 
> Notes of possible interest: 
> 
> \- Both Byulyi and Yongsun have their natural hair colouring in this fic  
> \- Yong is 26, Byul is 25  
> \- I'm calling this a one-shot for now but I feel like there is a lot to be explored in this universe so we'll see  
> \- I'll answer any questions about the fic on my blog  
> Enjoy!
> 
> If you want more information or updates, head to my blog https://moonsunbaenim.tumblr.com/

 

**The Full Moon**

 

“Please baby, you know the risks,” Kim Yong-sun pleaded whilst holding a muzzle and set of slightly rusted chains that weighed heavy in her hands.

“But I don’t want to,” Moon Byul-Yi returned, sticking out her plump bottom lip stubbornly and making Yong-sun feel like she was dealing with a five-year-old.

Byul suddenly slumped to the floor in defiance and remained there, as a soft clinking sound from the light sway of the chains filled the room. It was the evening and dust danced visibly in the last beams of daylight spilling through the window of their bedroom (or rather their _second_ bedroom, used for such occasions as this.)

“It’s for your own safety,” Yong continued, now towering over her “…and mine.”

At the word _mine_ Byul looked up into her lover’s eyes and registered the slight shakiness in her tone; she adored those inquiring almond eyes so much, she would just about do anything for them… including wear a set of heavy chains that made her feel like a unruly circus animal. The whole ordeal of having to transform into some sort of a monster was embarrassing enough as it was without having her girlfriend be the one who witnessed it.

“Fine,” Byul sighed, defeated “but I want them off me the minute I… well, that I’m myself again.”

“Good girl,” Yongsun breathed out, relieved.

She approached Byul and bent down next to her, letting the chains fall beside the both of them with an ugly _clunk_. Yong took her lover’s face into her hands, registering how supple her porcelain skin was - _funny how it would feel quite different in an hour or so_  Yong thought, amusingly.

Byul looked up at her girlfriend, her dark, wide eyes vulnerable pools of coal. Yong melted at the sight and leaned in to kiss her softly on her full, pink lips. Byul received the kiss gratefully, wallowing in the embrace of her burdened lover.

“I love you,” Byul whispered “I’m sorr-“

Yong cut her off with two milky fingers pressed to her lips.

“We’ve spoken about this, I don’t ever want to hear those words coming out of your lips, none of this is your fault,” Yong said curtly.

Byul bit her bottom lip to stop herself from apologising again and as she did so, Yong took her two fingers and gently inserted them in between Byuls lips, her fingertips pushing against the tip of her tongue. Yong locked eyes with her lover and her initial concerned expression turned into one of wanting; she pushed her two fingers into Byul’s mouth a little further, feeling them get wet as Byul's saliva encased them. Yong revelled at the sight of seeing her fingers being received so readily.

Slowly Byul began to suck on the two pale digits, still locking eyes with Yong and feeling a flush of sensation travel down from the pit of her stomach to in between her legs.

“Do you want these inside of you?” Yong asked her in earnest, still captivated by Byul's willingness.

“Yes,” Byul breathed out as Yong removed her fingers and stroked the side of her face, leaving a faint trail of saliva there.

“Good puppy,” Yong replied, letting her fingers travel down Byuls chest and stomach before tugging at the bottom of her shirt “it’s not like this can stay on for much longer anyway… unless the _ripped to shreds_ look is back in fashion.”

 

Byul lifted her arms above her head as her older counterpart carefully peeled her shirt up off her body and over her head, chucking it to one side. She took in the sight of Byuls bare milky chest, her dark nipples erect before her.

“You’re so beautiful,” Yong whispered, straddling her girlfriend.

“For now…” Byul trailed off, her eyes clouding over slightly.

“I like you either way,” Yong smirked “as you’re well aware.”

“Baby, it’s so dangerous to do that… you shouldn-”

“Shhh, no more talking,” Yong whispered and as she moved in closer, without warning she trailed her tongue lightly down the length of Byuls neck.

Moving down to Byul's bare breasts, Yong softly bit the flesh around her dark nipples, sucking slightly and leaving a light mark in her wake before taking the right nipple in between her teeth and sucking softly. Byul let out a frustrated moan as she ran her hands through Yongs brunette locks and motioned her hips forward in want.

Yong felt her young lovers grip tighten as she took her exposed left breast in her hand and squeezed it gently before moving her hand down to unbutton her jeans single handedly. She slowly undid the zip, pressing her lips against Byuls mouth, the tip of her tongue inquiring for entrance. Byul parted her lips and as their tongues met and danced gently against one another whilst Yong roughly pulled her jeans down past her thighs and exposing Byul's briefs. Yong began to rub her fingers over the now damp material.

After several slow rubs, each one increasing slightly in pressure, she could feel Byuls wetness soaking through her underwear and onto her fingertips.

“Such a wet little puppy,” Yong mouthed between kisses before slipping her hand inside Byuls underwear and being greeted with a warm, wet entrance.

Yong gently ran her fingers up and down the lengths of Byuls folds, coating her fingers in her juice before bringing her fingers back up and making slow circles against Byuls clit. A moan escaped Byuls mouth as Yong increased the pressure slightly.

“Inside… baby… please,” Byul whispered.

Yong ran her fingers back up and down the length of Byuls entrance, wet.

“Where?” Yong asked innocently.

“Inside,” Byul breathed out.

With that Yong slowly slipped her fingers inside Byul, as she did so she felt her warm walls tighten around the two digits, relieving her want. Byuls grip tightened around her lovers waist pulling Yong in closer, as two fingers curled inside of her it caused Byul to let out a low moan. The older of the two pressed her palm down against Byuls swollen clit as she began to fuck her at a steady pace. Byuls right hand bunched up her girlfriends dark locks tightly as she took Yong inside of her.

“Harder,” Byul breathed out in barely a whisper.

Yong looked at the younger woman’s eyes closed in a state of pleasure, displaying her beautiful dark lashes. She admired her slightly flushed face for a moment or two before she obliged Byuls wishes and increased the pace of her fingers, her palm rubbing up against Byul's erect clit eliciting several curse words from the younger woman. Without warning, Byuls grip on Yongs waist and hair tightened suddenly, hurting her scalp. 

"Right there... _right there_ ," Byul whined before she let out a long pleasurable groan and lay her head back against the wall. 

Both women looked at each other adoringly as Yong retracted her fingers from Byul gently. As the two lovers basked in their post-coital bliss, Yong noticed the room had grown considerably darker and that the sun had almost sunk from the sky entirely.

“Your turn now baby,” Byul smirked.

“Actually,” Yong said coyly “I’d rather wait until the full moon… which by the looks of it might be any moment now.”

Byuls expression darkened.

“Baby… that shouldn’t happen again…”

“But it _feels_ so _good_ ,” Yong replied, lust-filled memories conjuring up a small sensation in between her legs.

“It’s not natural, for that part of me to grow so big…”

“But there’s nothing natural about this whole situation Byul, I just… well you know I’m not going to make you,” Yong watched as Byul eyed the pile of chains next to her “but feeling you inside of me when you’re... big like that… Oh.”

“I suppose being that way does have some perks,” Byul grinned to herself before shaking her head “but what if I hurt you? God, I’d never forgive myself… I couldn’t go on knowi-”

“Stop that,” Yong soothed “that’s what the chains and muzzle are for.”

Byul sighed, conflicted. The truth was, her memories formed from her transformation were like raw, broken shards of glass in her mind. When she transformed, her needs were primal and urgent like an animal in heat – that much she knew. All the ways she could take Yong when she was like that, well she shuddered to think of what she might do to her were she not chained up and muzzled every full moon. She was suddenly pulled from her chain of thought by the clanging sound of metal as Yong began binding her hands together behind her back, the sensation of cold metal unpleasant against her skin.

“So?” Yong asked suggestively as she wrapped two reels of chain around Byuls body that fastened her arms to her side.

Byul couldn’t resist the way her girlfriend was looking at her, so full of want and hope.

“…Fine but just be careful.”

“I always am puppy,” Yong said as she finally wrapped the muzzle around Byuls face, doing the straps up tightly behind her head.

Yong craned her neck back, admiring her handy work.

“It never stops looking any less ridiculous,” Yong smiled.

“Thanks baby,” Byul sighed “as if this wasn’t humiliating enough.”

Yongs smile quickly disappeared as the full moon slowly became visible through the window, bright and alluring. She sprung back from Byul as though somebody had given her an electric shock. There were a few moments of anticipation and then, as if somebody had flicked a switch, Byul's eyes alterated from black to a piercing amber, her nose and mouth began to elongate and merge whilst her teeth became pointed and sharp. Raven black fur began to sprout from every imaginable area as Byuls screams turned into snarls.

This was undoubtedly the worst part, seeing Byul in so much pain. She cried and writhed against the chains, the rattling sound growing unbearable yet no matter how unpleasant it was to watch, Yong would never dream of leaving her side during one of her episodes. Ever.

A long piercing howl filled the room and then faded, leaving only silence.

Yong looked down the entire length of Byuls body before her, every inch of her girlfriend covered in thick fur and visibly larger muscles, claws protruded from where her slender fingers and toes used to be. She was part wolf, part human, now snarling at Yong behind her muzzle and restrained only by thick silver and rust chain. Yong waited another minute before she deemed it safer to move a little closer and inspect Byul. She scanned the length of her body and soon found what she was looking for: there, between Byuls now thickened thighs was an overly engorged and lengthy clitoris. It wasn’t an intimidating size, barely five inches but it was thick and long enough that it would slide inside Yong if she positioned herself just right. The sight of it sent signals racing down her body and the wetness she’d produced had now become sticky against her thighs. Just the mere thought of relieving herself with Byul inside of her was enough for her to swallow her fear and approach the beast that contained her girlfriend.

As Yong moved within touching distance, Byul sniffed heavily and whined, she could smell Yongs arousal and that sent her into a frenzy, bucking against her chains in an attempt to free herself and consume her girlfriend - it wasn’t worth the risk to know in what way.

“Calm down baby, I’m here,” Yong said soothingly as she slowly pulled her pants down below her thighs and kicked them off.

As Yong lifted her shirt over her head and let it fall to the floor, Byul's pupils expanded at the sight of the naked woman before her.

“You like what you see?” Yong asked as she moved closer, reaching out to stroke behind Byul's now erect and pointed ears as though she were a puppy “maybe you’ll like what you feel even better.”

Byul strained against her chains as Yong finally pushed her naked torso against the warmth of Byuls fur and the cool metal of the chains.

“That’s it, you’re such a good girl,” Yong soothed, stroking her face.

As she was stroking Byuls fur, she settled down further onto her lap, feeling something pointed brush against her wet folds. Yong bit her lip knowingly.

“Someone’s happy to see me,” Yong whispered.

She wrapped her hand around Byuls enlarged member from underneath her, gently rubbing it over her own swollen clit and against her soaked entrance. Byul let out a whine and bucked against her girlfriend.

“It’s okay baby,” Yong said positioning herself “f-fuck.”

Yong struggled for words as she felt Byul's member slowly enter her. Byul began to buck her hips up and down as much as the chains would allow whilst she grunted, short guttural sounds. Yong began to ride her girlfriend, feeling her go deeper inside as she pushed her hips further down, filling her up in just the way she needed.

“Oh Byul...” Yong whined as she clung to the black fur and bucked up and down in frustration.

Yong gave one last thrust, this time pulling herself into Byul harshly so her girlfriend could go inside of her deeper still, it was just enough to get her to lose all of her reserve and spill over the edge, several curse words falling from her mouth.

As Yong collected herself, Byuls erect member still inside her, the lycanthrope let out a soft whine and went slightly limp.

“Oh I love you… I love you,” Yong whispered as she felt herself go weak against Byul's fur.

Yong sighed with reluctance at the thought of getting up, she wanted to fall asleep wet and satisfied amidst the warmth and heavy breathing. The problem was it wouldn't be long before her the creature she lay upon would resume thrashing around and snarling, so she slowly rose up, translucent strings of wetness clung between her folds and Byuls member, glistening in the moonlight. She moved back and let the strings expand until they broke away. Byul resumed her growling and struggling, breaking the sacred moment of bliss between them.

 

Taking a gown from the back of the bedroom door and wrapping it around herself, Yong settled in to an old frayed armchair a few feet from where Byul was now vainly reisting her restraints and baring her teeth.

Yong lifted up a book of poetry from the the table next to her to read to Byul:  _Memories_ by Jung Whee-in. She read the first few lines aloud:

_For when the moon is heavy,_

_She comes to me,_

_And though she is shrouded in darkness,_

_She never loses her light…_

 


End file.
